Practice Makes Perfect
by Rendall
Summary: Logan's never kissed a girl before. Just as he's about to go out with Camille, he freaks out and tries canceling with her before Kendall stops him, reminding Logan that kissing is not a big deal, and that he really can't screw it up. Kogan.


"You're drooling Lover Boy." James chuckled, sitting across the table from Logan and digging into his lunch.

"Am not." Logan wiped away at his chin, just to make sure.

"Oh James leave him be." Carlos muttered with a mouthful of food.

"For once I agree with this idiot." Laughing, Logan pat Carlos on the back and silently thanked him.

"Just talk to her already Logan! Ugh what are you so afraid of? Any girl would be lucky to have you!"

"You're just saying that Kendall. I'm nothing special."

Kendall groaned, sliding his sleeves up his arms, preparing himself for a speech. "Logan, yes you are! You are smart and sweet. There are a ton of girls who would kill to be yours. What should make her any different? For once in your life pull your head out from behind your books and take a risk! Don't just sit by on the sidelines, go make the play!"

Standing up, Kendall pulled Logan out from his chair and shoved him into the middle of the cafeteria, where everyone could see him. A rush of heat colored Logan's cheeks, leaving them with a rosy glow. He tugged down on the hem of his shirt, shuffling his feet over to the girl's table. "Hi," he mumbled when he finally reached her.

Looking up the girl blushed, a quizzical expression on her face. "Hey Logan what's up?"

"You- you know who I am?" Logan choked out before sitting down across from her.

"Of course I do! Who doesn't know you?"

"Um…a lot of people?"

"No everybody knows you. You're Valedictorian! Surely people know who you are; the smartest kid in school."

"I'm really not…"

"You're just being modest! Now what did you want? Obviously you came over here for something right?" The girl bit her lip and smiled, Logan's stomach somersaulting over and over just from the sight. He took a few deep breaths to compose himself before speaking again.

"Maybe I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh…" the girl's face fell, disappointment clouding over. Noticing this Logan cursed himself and sighed.

"That's not all I wanted. I was wondering if maybe you and I, maybe we could…you know…"

"Logan, are you trying to ask me out?"

"Uhh yeah I am, I'm just doing a terrible job at it."

The girl giggled, the sound like music to Logan's ears. Maybe he hadn't screwed up like he thought he had. Maybe he still had a chance. "No it's cute Logan! Of course I'll go out with you, what did you have in mind?"

Logan's heart soared; he never expected this to happen. Giddily he answered, "Anything! Whatever you want to do! As long as I'm there too." He smiled, making the girl blush even more.

"How about dinner and a movie? Does that sound okay?"

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at 8." Logan reached his hand across the table, offering it to her. Giggling, she took her hand in his and shook it, watching as he walked back over to his friends.

"So…! What did she say?" Carlos was practically bouncing out of his seat with excitement.

"He's blushing. She said yes dummy!" James smacked Carlos on the back of the head lightly, chuckling as he did so.

"Did she Logan?" Kendall asked quietly, hoping the best for his best friend.

"She did Kendall." Logan nodded, holding in his excitement.

"Good, she'd be an idiot if she didn't. So when's the big date?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? How are you going to get ready in time? You can barely talk to girls as it is, how are you going to keep up a conversation for a whole night?"

"CARLOS!" both Kendall and James yelled, punching him in both arms.

"Ouch! Come on guys I was just telling him the truth."

"Carlos is right guys. What was I thinking?"

"No he wasn't, ignore that helmet head. We'll help you out Logan don't worry. She'll fall in love with you!"

"I hope you're right…"

* * *

Kendall patted Logan's shoulders, smoothing out the sweater vest he begged to wear. "Dude, calm down, you're shaking."

"You think I don't know that? I'm freaking out!"

"Why Logan? Everything's going to be fine! Camille will love you."

"What if I screw up? What if I say something stupid or worse, make her feel stupid?"

Kendall sighed, knowing this was possible considering Logan's vast amount of knowledge. The boy was a genius after all. "Logan just be yourself, nothing can go wrong with that."

"Have you met me Kendall? Disasters follow me wherever I go. And that's exactly what this date is going to be. A disaster."

"Stop psyching yourself out! You are one of the coolest guys I know. You have nothing to worry about."

"But, but what if-"

"No buts Logan. You're going to be late for her."

"Kendall all I have to do is walk down the hall, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah. Anyway Kendal what if she, what if she wants me to kiss her?"

"Logan, you're 17. You shouldn't be freaking out about that."

"Kendall I've never kissed a girl before!"

"I thought back when you went on those double dates with James that you…" but Kendall stopped, watching Logan's cheeks flush with embarrassment as he shook his head.

"No Kendall, I never did. What if I screw up?"

"Kissing's not hard, it's natural. And it's a lot of fun."

"Yeah but you've done it before. Ugh Kendall I can't do this. I'm not going. I'm just going to call Camille right now and cancel." Logan already had his phone out, his quick fingers dialing the buttons.

"Not so fast." Kendall snatched the phone from his hands, tossing it on the chair beside them. "I'm not going to let you ruin this for yourself. You deserve to be happy Logan."

"I am happy."

"You know you're a horrible liar, why do you even try?" Kendall chuckled.

"Practice makes perfect." Logan mumbled shaking his head as he reached back for his phone. Those three simple words echoed in the back of Kendall's mind, repeating over and over again, clouding his every thought.

"That's it Logan! All you need is practice!"

"What are you getting at Kendall?" Logan already had his phone up to his ear, listening as it rung.

"I told you no!" Kendall grabbed the phone and ended the call. "Stop it! Ugh Logan, practice makes perfect! With everything! Even…"

"Even kissing…" Logan whispered, turning the thought over in his mind. "What are we going to do, call up Jo and ask her to kiss me? I don't think I can kiss your girlfriend Kendall."

"Forget about Jo, she's out shooting New Town High tonight…with Jett." Kendall gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Okay well then who is there for me to practice on? I know the Jennifers would refuse."

"Logan, do you trust me?"

"Of course Kendall, why?"

"Just, just close your eyes okay?" Kendall reached up, gently holding Logan's cheeks in his soft hands, waiting for the boy to shut his eyes. "Don't move." Kendall breathed, leaning closer towards Logan, his face just inches away.

"I won't." Logan whispered, knowing what was coming. Soon soft, full lips were pushing up against his, moving in a way he had never experienced before. Logan melted into Kendall, sighing and moving his lips along with the other's as he felt the heat rise in his neck. Kendall parted his mouth, dragging his tongue over Logan's lips and begging for entrance. Without needing to be asked, Logan allowed him in, tangling his tongue with Kendall's, shoving it enthusiastically into his mouth. Kendall's tongue was rough yet secure, already a familiar feeling to Logan. But before he could tell himself to remember this moment, Kendall pulled away, gasping for air.

"And that's how you kiss." Kendall smiled, running a hand through his messy blonde hair, his face a bit red. "Don't worry Logan you're a natural. You'll have Camille melting in the palm of your hands. Go get her." And with that said, Kendall walked out of their room, needing some space.

Logan stood there in shock. He lifted up his hand, running his fingers over his lips and sighing. His skin burned, needing to be touched again. Smiling to himself he reached for his jacket and left the room without a look back.

* * *

"Hey Logan," Camille smiled as she greeted Logan, standing before her in one of his ever present sweater vests. "You look nice."

"Thanks. So do you." Logan's gaze roved over her body, in the blue dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. He paused momentarily, watching her lips with envy. He couldn't wait to kiss them. "So are you ready to go?"

"Mmhm." Camille stepped out into the hall, falling in step with Logan as they walked through the Palmwoods.

"So is there anything you'd prefer to eat or any movie you've been wanting to see?"

"We could just eat at the Chili Cheese Factory. I hear they are delicious."

"Sounds good to me. Carlos is going to be jealous of this. He's been dying to eat there." Logan chuckled, picturing the look of sadness on Carlos face when he finds out he ate there first.

"Aww poor Carlos. We could always ask him to join. It's not too late, is it?"

"No, he'll be fine Camille." Logan had no intention of Carlos coming as a third wheel. He wanted this date to be perfect. Knowing Carlos, he would find some way to screw that up. "Plus I'd rather it just be you and me, if that's okay?"

"It's fine Logan. I'm just glad we are finally doing this."

"Yeah, me too." Logan smiled to himself, eager to get through the dinner. At the restaurant they sat in a booth in the corner, secluded from everyone else.

"Wow, these are amazing!" Camille gushed.

"Who knew cheese fries could be so good?"

"Carlos." They said at the same time, both erupting into a fit of chuckles.

"Poor guy, I'll just order him a carry out. He'll love that." Logan called over the waitress, asking for another plate of chili cheese fries to go. "So…how about that movie?"

"We could see that new Kiss And Tell movie." Camille suggested. Logan gulped, the room suddenly on fire.

"I guess that works." Logan tugged on his collar, trying to cool off. When the carry out for Carlos arrived, Logan paid for the food and left with Camille at his side.

He drove them out to the drive-in where the lot was already packed. Pulling into a spot, he parked the car and sat there quietly, drumming his fingers on his thighs. "So…do you want any popcorn, or anything to drink?" He asked, turning his attention to Camille.

She waved off his question with a shake of her head. "No thanks, I'm good, just here with you." Camille reached over the console and grabbed Logan's hand in her grasp. Logan's heart instantly began racing. _Calm yourself Logan, it's just hand holding. You'll be alright._

The movie was way too romantic for Logan's liking. It was movie's like this that made him wonder why people wasted their money on such junk. But Camille had wanted it, and that was enough for him. She had rested her head on his shoulder, and kissed his cheek a few times. Toward the end, she tucked her finger under his chin and turned his attention to her. "Logan…" she whispered.

"Yeah?" It came out as more as a gasp then an actual word. Before he could register what was happening, Camille's lips had met his in what she had thought was a sweet motion. It felt nice to Logan, but it was nothing like earlier. The way Kendall had controlled the whole kiss had left Logan practically breathless. With Camille, he couldn't wait for it to end.

Once the movie was over, Logan drove them back to the Palmwoods and walked Camille back to her door. She kissed him one last time, blushing as she retreated into her apartment for the night. "Goodnight Logan." She winked as she left.

Logan sulked his way back to his own apartment. Opening the door he found James sitting at the island, sipping on a smoothie. "So how was the date?" He asked, quirking a dark eyebrow.

Logan shrugged. "It was alright. Do you know where Kendall is James?"

"No." James shook his head. "I think he may be out with Jo, but I'm not sure. Why, you going to tell him all the juicy details."

Logan rolled his eyes in annoyance. "There's really nothing to tell." Remembering the carry out he had for Carlos cheese fries, he set them in the fridge and grabbed himself a bottle of water. "I think I'm going to call it an early night. Goodnight James."

"Okay man, goodnight."

Logan shuffled his feet down to his bedroom, surprised to find Kendall sprawled out on his bed. "What are you doing here?" Logan asked, quickly changing out of his clothes and putting on a pair a sweatpants and an old T-shirt.

"Well this is my room…" Kendall muttered, sitting up in bed.

"No, I just, James said you were out with Jo. So, why aren't you with her?" Logan asked, moving to sit on the edge of his own bed to face Kendall.

"I went to go visit her at her set of New Town High, and her and Jett…God I hate that guy, well I caught them in a very compromising position in her dressing room." Logan's eyes grew wide at this.

"No way. I'm sorry Kendall."

Kendall shook his head. "Not your fault. I was planning on breaking up with her soon anyways. We always fight lately and its getting on my last nerve. Enough about me though, how was your date? Did you kiss her?"

Logan bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, and I don't know, it was okay I guess."

"You guess? What was she a bad kisser or something?" Logan had Kendall's full attention now.

"No it's not that."

Kendall was confused. "Well then what is it? I thought she really liked you?"

"She does. It's just that…you know what, nevermind." Logan stood up and walked over to the window, staring down at the pool. All the lights were off and the outside world was dark. He couldn't possibly tell Kendall what was really going on. He couldn't tell him the reason why he hadn't enjoyed himself that night. Kendall would never look at him the same again.

"Logie, what's on your mind? Tell me."

Logan turned his back on the window, surprised to find Kendall right behind him. "I can't."

"And why not? I thought I was your best friend?" Kendall's eyes swam with hurt. "You tell me everything Logan."

"You are my best friend Kendall, but this is just, too much for either of us too handle."

"Goddammit just tell me. It can't be that big of a deal I mean come on it was just one date with one girl. What went wrong?"

Logan bit down on his lip and dropped his head. Staring at his feet and he exhaled deeply. He knew Kendall wouldn't leave him alone until he told him. "It was nothing like kissing you. I felt something when we kissed, but with Camille I just wanted it to end." Cautiously Logan looked up, and Kendall's face was frozen in place. Logan waited a few minutes for Kendall to say something. After five minutes had passed he spoke again. "Kendall? Kendall say something, anything. Please? Oh God you hate me now don't you? See I told you I shouldn't have told-"

"Kiss me."

"-you. This is going to ruin our friendship isn't it? I'm sorry Kendall just please, please don't hate me."

"Logan." Kendall stepped forward and shook Logan out of his growing panic attack.

"What?"

"Kiss. Me." It was a demand, only spoken with such delicateness that Logan couldn't help but smile.

"Are you sure?"

Kendall smirked and shook his head. "I have to do everything don't I?"

Another step forward and their faces were just inches apart. Kendall lifted Logan's chin up and bent lower, meeting Logan's lips in a sweet kiss. It was bliss. Logan moved his mouth with Kendall's, loving the way his lips felt against his own. It was stronger than with Camille. With Kendall came reassurance. When Kendall's tongue brushed along the roof of his mouth, Logan had to stop his knees from weakening. Just from one kiss he felt as if his body was on fire. Kendall broke away from him slowly, and rested their foreheads together, their eyes meeting in a steady gaze of green and brown.

"Wow." Logan breathed. He couldn't help but reach up to touch his lips. They ached for more.

"My sentiments exactly." Kendall chuckled, pulling Logan into a tight embrace and kissing his cheek softly. "So what are you going to do about Camille?"

Logan sighed. "I'll let her down easily tomorrow."

"Not tonight?" Kendall asked.

"Nope tonight I'll be a little busy."

Kendall raised his eyebrows questioningly. "With?"

"You." He said it without falter in his voice. Logan moved slightly, this time initiating the kiss with Kendall that lasted much longer than the one before.

"Mmm." Kendall dragged his tongue over Logan's lips. "Practice really does make perfect."

* * *

I suck with endings in one shots I'm sorry.

Okay so about everything else I'm writing. I'm halfway through the next chapter of The Thirteenth Hour, but I want to update Perfect Disaster and Fighting Fate when I update that. So I'm hoping they will all be updated by next weekend. I know exactly how each story is going to go, it's just finding the motivation to actually write has been quite difficult lately and I'm sorry for that. And I hope this wasn't too terrible.


End file.
